Adamantite/History
Background History Pre-Cerberus Before APD DATA During APD DATA After APD DATA Cerberus Assignment to Motherbase Styx After being sought out by Rook Bowman for his actions that very well impressed him, his name being world wide for what has happened to the APD. Adam accepted, knowing that this could go somewhere. He was assigned to Motherbase Styx for basic rundowns and training, though his stay was short as he was assigned to the Directors Unit shortly after. Deployment to Libya & Joining the DU After arriving a few days at Styx, he was requested by the Director himself to join the DU as it's recently been formed. Upon arrival to Vault REDACTED in Libya, he was greeted by Rook and got right to work. Assisting as one of their go to people for R&D along with the old Cell leader. Due to his bravery and extreme devotion to Rook and the company, he was promoted many times up to the point of Veteran. Which made his name renown in the company for his actions (brutality and intelligence). He began working on The Saint, which would serve as his hallmark. Due to such a creation and time explicitly dedicated to that, he proved his worth to the Directors and was promoted as the head researcher. Deployment to Turkey Adam was not actively in combat during the Turkish War arc, he was mainly focusing on improving on the technological advancement of Cerberus. Secretly since Libya been working on the Leonidas Project (codenamed as Leonidas and His 300 Spartans), his personal warsuit, The Saint-- serving as it's first warmachine and just dipping the toes in the water. Afterwards he would come to make schematics for the rest of his division to keep quiet about but work on in private. Near the endgame of the Turkey War arc, Adam, like the rest of the DU-- discovered that Garrison was a spy working against Cerberus. Adam has zero tolerance for peeping toms, and personally interrogated and tortured him live on television, streaming it to over 330 million citizens. Deployment to New Afghanistan Similar to Turkey, he didn't actively participate as much. Though, he did work closely with Ali Atwa and the Butterflies to try getting things done; arming their men with some better weapons to join the fight to overthrow the New King. It was at these times he soon broke the ice about the Leonidas Project to the Director, revealing his intentions with much applause and agreement to such a notion. During the endgame, he participating in the Muja-Cerberus raid on the New Kings palace, personally executing the New King under order by the Director. Deployment to Canada During the Canadia Taiga he did not participate at all, infact he was busy on leave to visit his family after six long years. He was dedicated to Cerberus, but too disconnected from reality-- realizing he needed a break from military work he took a one week leave. Whilst on leave, taking his family home-- he was being tailed by several US Agents (presumably FBI or CIA), with hidden CerCon operatives there to guard and assist. Adam was not happy, and retaliated by speeding and firing shots. After a while the confrontation was over, and his injured wife and children were taken via medical evacuation on helicopter. Being relocated to a safer place. Deployment to Australia Adam did not participate directly, rather indirectly-- he was busy at Motherbase Styx to meet up with fellow Cell Leaders of his division to discuss plans for future times to come. Primarily the upcoming prototype of the Beast of War and hidden notice of the new CCU's. Deployment to Europe Adam has been very active and currently in deployment for the Sinful Return Arc, at Vault Regime in Ireland. He has been taking this very personally, as he is Irish-Scottish; hating anyone who would dare defile his homeland. He states that it comes to some wannabes or greedy businessmen, he'll kill them. Deployment to Italy Adam arrived at the first deployment to Italy on emergency transport, to assist constructing and overseeing the forward command center. There he assisted in helping with quarantine and development for gear to assist with operations within a contaminated environment. Deployment to North America PLACEHOLDERCategory:Misc